


1 Thought #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: Reinhard von Musel discovers the freedom of thought.
Kudos: 6





	1 Thought #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> Part one in a #writeober challenge, using a prompt called changectober. Expect LOGH.

Reinhard was seven, and his teacher was chewing him out. He was caught reading a book in math class. Reinhard tried to explain that he was done with the assignment, and so his reading was doing nobody any harm. The teacher wouldn’t have it. She asked him to stay in the classroom after the lesson and started telling him off. His classmates were peaking through the door, horrified and curious.

This was not right and Reinhard knew it, but what could he do? He wanted to say to the teacher that she was a stupid old hag, but he knew it would just make matters worse. He imagined how saying that would feel, though. While she was telling him about the importance of following rules, he said “stupid old hag”, just inside his head, but loudly.

It felt good and nobody noticed anything. 

“Shut up, old hag!” Reinhard thought triumphantly, and nothing happened, again.

Drunk on the realisation of this fundamental freedom, Reinhard kept thinking. He tried words that he had used in the schoolyard. He tried words that he had only heard older children use. He tried some words that he had never said out loud. Annerose would kill him if she knew that he knew those words. His ears turned pink, but other than that, nothing changed.

Reinard was unusually quiet at the dinner table that night, shaken up by this discovery. He could think whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, and no one could do a thing about it.


End file.
